Talking to the Moon
by HanariaBlack
Summary: -D/H- Draco memandangi malam sendirian, dan keinginannya untuk mencintai Potter sangat dalam bersama bulan. Semua tercurah.. dan Potter—mendengar semuanya. AU, Slash/Sho-Ai. RnR, da?    No junk/pairing flame.


**Title: **Talking to the Moon

**Fandom:** Harry Potter (Indonesia)

**Rate:** T

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Word ****Count: **1,914

**Pairing****: **DMHP/Drarry

**Warnings:** Shonen-Ai/Slash, sedikit OOC

**Setting****:** AU—8th Year

**Kaze's Notes: **Hi, Kaze's here, and with another Drarry 'gain! Inspirasi dari lagu yang berjudul sama (lagunya daleeem **T,T**), dan Kaze demen ma lagu itu. Ini bukan songfic, tentunya, karena lyric tidak tercantum sama sekali. Hate slash? Stay away, please. **xD** Flame with logical reason~ **Enjoy and Happy** **Reading~!** **:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary::<strong>

Draco memandangi malam sendirian, dan keinginannya untuk mencintai Potter sangat dalam bersama bulan. Semua tercurah.. dan Potter—mendengar semuanya. AU, Slash/Sho-Ai. Drarry. RnR, da? ^^ No junk/pairing flame.

**.**

**(**

**.**

~~~** ) **~~~

**Harry Potter ©** J.K Rowling

**Talking To T****he Moon** Bruno Mars

**Talking to the Moon** Kaze (kumonetskazette)

**** Happy Eid Mubarak 1432 ****

~~~** ) **~~~

**.**

**(**

**.**

Bulan.

Draco memandanginya dari Menara Astronomi, sangat lama. Matanya yang kelabu tak lepas dari lengkungan bulan putih itu.

Ia baru saja berpapasan dengan Potter di sini, di Menara ini. Ia membuka pintu, dan Potter langsung berhadapan dengannya, dan Draco sedikit menurunkan wajahnya untuk bertemu pandang dengan anak itu.

Dalam hati, Draco merasa keheranan saat itu.

Matanya merah. Kacamatanya tidak terpasang dengan baik, dan pipinya berkilau—basah. Entah darimana Draco bisa melihat pipi Potter basah, tapi Draco sangat yakin pipi itu basah.

Kenapa? Apa Potter menangis?

Potter menangis itu sesuatu yang sangat baru di benaknya. Tak pernah ia lihat Potter menangis, dan tak pernah pula Draco mendengar Potter menangis dari mulut siapapun dengan serius.

Apa yang dinangisi Potter?

Dan kenapa tidak ada dua teman Gryffindor Potter itu—si Weasley dan Granger? Kemana mereka? Tak tahu Potter tampak kesulit—

Tunggu.

Buat apa ia memikirkan Potter? Buat apa ia memikirkan keadaannya?

Potter hanya musuhnya.

Musuh.

Benar...

"...'Kan?"

Draco terdiam mendengar suaranya sendiri bergema di Menara kosong tempatnya berdiri, dan tidak menyesali itu.

Ia merasa lebih nyaman bicara di mulut. Bicara dalam hati hanya membuatnya lebih berbelit-belit.

Draco menutup matanya, dan menghembuskan nafas setelah menghirupnya rileks. Bicara keras-keras membuatnya lebih baik.

"Aku..." Draco bergumam, matanya memantulkan cahaya bulan yang benderang menerangi langit. "Potter. Kenapa Potter menangis?"

Draco mengernyit mendengar suaranya sangat dramatis. Sendirian, bicara sendiri, sambil menghadap bulan. Apa Draco Malfoy sudah gila?

Tidak, tentunya. Draco hanya butuh tempat bicara tanpa siapapun yang menertawakan, mengejek, dan mem-_blackmail_-nya. Pansy atau Blaise.. Draco merasa mereka tidak perlu tahu yang kurang penting. Menara Astronomi dalam malam hari lebih cocok.

Bersama bulan. Dengan bulan, ia bisa bicara apapun.

Bulan takkan berkomentar apa-apa, dan Draco menginginkan teman yang cukup tutup mulut ketika Draco angkat bicara. Ya, benar. Terdengar gila, memang, tapi itu nyata. Untuk apa menjaga harga diri kalau tidak ada siapapun yang memperhatikan?

Draco menatap bulan lagi, dan pikirannya melayang lagi saat matanya bertabrakan dengan iris hijau menaw—

"Aku menganggap mata Potter menawan?"

Draco menatap bulan seakan menuntut jawaban, lalu mendengus.

"Aku bilang ingin teman yang diam.. dan sekarang meminta jawaban?" Draco bertanya sendiri, merasa bodoh dan konyol, tapi puas bisa bicara keras tanpa ada gangguan.

"Matanya..." Draco bergumam, bola matanya tidak fokus ke arah manapun. "Matanya indah, dan aku tak bisa memberi hinaan apapun untuk mata itu," matanya beradu dengan bulan sabit, "Terlalu indah, sekalipun dari ibunya yang _Mudblood_."

Benak Draco langsung penuh akan tatapan Harry yang memandangnya marah, frustasi, kesal.. benci.. dan pernah Draco merasa mata hijau itu memandangnya simpatik walau sekilas.

"Bagaimana kalau Potter memandangku senang?" Draco bertanya datar. Perkataannya terdengar mustahil. "Potter membenciku, bukan?" hening, "Aku tidak bisa membencinya, bulan, tidak sama sekali. Aku membencinya agar.. hanya untuk..."

Mulut Draco terkatup rapat saat pertanyaan berbeda mengisi bagian otaknya yang lain.

_Kalau ia membenciku, kenapa Potter tadi tidak melemparku pandangan marah atau kutukan?_

"Ya. Kenapa?" Draco menunduk, memandang hamparan pepohonan di bawahnya. "Kenapa..." matanya kembali menatap bulan, "Kenapa Potter hanya diam tadi? Kenapa Potter tidak memberi tatapan kebencian kesukaannya... atau apapun itu yang buruk untukku?"

Kenapa mata hijau itu menatapnya ketakutan?

Mata Draco beralih ke bintang yang mendadak berkelip mencolok, dan ia memandangi cahaya kemerahan itu, lama.

"Merah.. Gryffindorks," Draco berkedip. "Gryffindor."

Potter.

Mata berawannya menunduk melihat sebuah pohon yang hijaunya paling terang di kegelapan malam, ditimpa sinar bulan.

"Hijau..." Draco meneguk ludah. "Pohon. Hijau.. mata—"

Potter.

Draco menyentuh seragam hitamnya yang berantakan ditiup angin refleks. Mata abu-abunya memandangi jubah mahal yang dikenakannya itu. Berantakan.

"Hitam..." Draco tidak repot untuk mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Ia hanya memegangi jubahnya itu. "Berantakan." Draco menyambungkan kata itu.

Hitam, berantakan. Hitam dan berantakan. Rambut—

Potter.

Draco kembali memaku matanya ke bulan, dan ia baru menyadari bulan tidak seputih yang dipikirnya. Putih dengan garis kekuningan cerah, dengan warna lembut yang terang.

...

...Tidak ada kata 'Potter' di benaknya.

Draco menghela nafas agak lega bercampur kesal ketika nama 'Potter' tidak memenuhi benaknya lagi, tidak bergema di hatinya.

"Apa aku salah mengharapkan sesuatu?" Draco memulai. Ia berpikir. "Apa salah.. merasa kesal saat sesuatu yang membenciku tidak datang? Apa salah merasa lega saat sesuatu yang sama itu—yang membenciku dengan dalam, menghilang?" Draco memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya kaku, dan lengkungan bibirnya datar. "Apa salah kalau keduanya terasa bersamaan?"

Draco Malfoy kembali memandangi bulan, meneliti bentuknya yang sudah sederhana sehingga Draco bosan, lalu mulai bicara, "Apa yang kurasakan terhadap Potter?"

Angin mendadak terasa lebih menusuk dan menerpanya lebih kasar, membuat rambut pirangnya melayang dan jubahnya mengibar.

Draco mengernyit heran setelah angin itu hanya sedetik tampak menjawab pertanyaannya. Perkiraan yang paling cepat hinggap di pikirannya adalah...

...seseorang ada disini.

Bersamanya. Entah dimana. Mendengarnya bicara seperti _idiot_.

Draco berbalik dan menghadap pintu yang sedari tertutup tanpa gerak apapun.

Apa benar ada seseorang di balik pintu itu?

Ketika tangannya sudah menyentuh tongkat _hawthorn_-nya, angin menyerbunya bagai badai mendadak. Draco sampai harus membuat perlindungan tipis agar tubuhnya tidak terhempas angin kuat itu.

Selesai. Hembusan—amukan—angin itu berhenti, dan Draco menghilangkan perlindungan itu dengan sedikit gerakan dengan tongkatnya.

Apa maksud yang tadi? Dua kali diserang angin—badai—setelah berpikir Potter dan seseorang yang menguping ceritanya pada—bulan?

Draco mengacungkan tongkatnya ke pintu, menyesal akan ketololannya; mengapa sejak awal ia tidak merapal mantra apa-apa untuk memblokir si penguntit, dan sedikit lega tidak ada serangan angin yang seperti mengamuk padanya dengan pribadi.

"Siapa disana?" Draco berkata, berjalan pelan langkah demi langkah mendekati pintu masuk Menara Astronomi. "Tunjukkan dirimu!"

Sekaligus dengan perkataan terakhirnya, pintu itu menjeblak terbuka, dan—

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Draco agak kecewa. Ia sempat berpikir itu Potter, tapi kenyataannya bukan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa yang bersamanya kecuali bulan. Tak ada mahluk hidup disana, selain dirinya.

Tetapi, kenapa juga firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ada yang mendengarkan pembicaraannya sedari tadi?

Kepalanya jadi lebih ruwet dan sekali lagi, Draco menumpahkannya pada bulan yang bisu, yang hanya bisa memantulkan cahaya di langit yang menggantungnya.

"Kenapa semua terasa lebih—rumit?" Draco menatap sinar keperakan bulan, "Kenapa—kenapa tidak ada yang lebih sederhana sejak—" Draco menarik nafas, "Sejak Potter menolak semuanya? Kenapa?"

Draco membiarkan dirinya berpuitis, mendramatis, berlebihan.. asalkan ia bisa puas menyederhanakan permasalahannya dengan Potter di benaknya, walaupun jalur yang dipakainya sangat mustahil dan bodoh dan tidak berotak—karena hanya dengan bicara, masalah tak mungkin selesai sendiri.

"Potter—aku tak bisa memungkirinya, aku menyukainya," Draco menulikan diri pada apa yang diucapkan mulutnya sendiri, tapi gagal karena suara itu bergema. "Aku mengakuinya—aku menyukainya, bulan. Semuanya. Aku menyukai bagaimana ia menatapku dendam.. aku menyukainya bagaimana ia memberiku pukulan yang sangat menyakitkan di tahun keenam," Draco memejamkan mata dengan sulit. "Terdengar sangat salah, memang, tapi ini nyata. Aku jujur. Aku _lelah_ menyimpan ini sendirian. Aku tak bisa membuat ini rahasia terus _**sendirian**_!"

Draco membiarkan dirinya lepas kontrol. "Aku menyukai matanya—yang bisa sangat seterang dan sehijau itu, aku menyukai bagaimana ia terbang di atas sapu, bagaimana ia kebingungan dan frustasi di kelas Ramuan... menyukai bagaimana ia membenciku," Draco menatap bulan seolah menantang benda benderang putih itu, "Karena dengan dibencinya, aku bisa melihatnya dari dekat. Karena saling pukul—aku bisa merasakan sentuhannya."

Draco menyeringai. "Karena aku menginjaknya, aku sangat ingin mendominasinya, aku menginginkannya! Potter!" ia terbatuk di sela tawanya yang terkesan tidak sehat, "Karena ia membenciku, aku tertarik padanya—pada Potter, aku menginginkannya! Hanya dia yang bisa merasakan kepedihanku, hanya dia yang bisa merasakan rasa disakiti yang _**sama**_ denganku!"

Draco berteriak di akhir kalimatnya. Membuat ia menarik nafas lebih cepat dan—

Puas. Lebih lega, seolah tali yang melilit lehernya sudah jatuh ke tanah, membuatnya lebih mudah bernafas.. kepalanya jernih.

Draco menundukkan kepalanya, mencengkram dadanya pelan, dan merasakan detak disana lebih hidup.

Hangat.

Draco tertawa. Lagi, terdengar tidak normal.

Tidak peduli Draco, kalau ia terdengar seperti orang gila sekarang, Draco tidak ambil pusing.

Yang penting, semuanya sudah dikeluarkan. Semua perasaannya sejak entah kapan, sudah lebih ringan, bukan beban. Lebih baik.

Tawanya mengecil, dan bibirnya kembali jadi garis sempurna. Ia sudah lebih lega dan sudah lebih terkendali.

"Aku lega," gumamnya. "Aku lega bisa mengeluarkan semuanya tentang Potter."

Nafas panjang berhembus pelan dari hidungnya, tanpa suara.

"Aku mencintai anak itu. Aku sangat mencintainya.. sampai sakit," tangan Draco meraba dadanya tempat hati ada, ekspresinya tenang, tapi perih di matanya tidak bohong. "di sini. Di sini. Aku mencintainya, sungguh."

Dan aku menginginkan Potter merasakan hal yang sama.

...Heh.

Manik kelabu itu memandangi bulan dengan respek lebih, memejamkan untuk tersenyum samar, terbuka lagi, dan memutar tubuhnya untuk pulang ke asrama. Tangannya belum menyentuh pintu, dan pintu itu terbuka sendiri, membuat Draco membatu di tempat melihatnya.

Mata itu masih merah, dan air mata berkumpul di sana. Iris zamrud itu menatapnya, dan kacamatanya absen, membuat mata hijau itu menyala di antara mata yang memerah dan pipi merona.

Dan kalimat itu keluar, dengan sendat menahan tangis dan kata yang terputus-putus karena air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Pipi Potter.

"A-aku mendengar s-semuanya."

Pelukannya hangat, hatinya cerah, dadanya bagai akan meledak kapanpun saja.

Draco menunduk mencium puncak kepala berambut liar yang menggelitik dagunya dengan sunyi. Draco melingkarkan lengannya perlahan ke pinggang anak itu perlahan, dan merengkuhnya erat. Memeluk anak yang melompat ke pelukannya dengan lembut, dan makin erat sampai desah kesakitan keluar lewat mulut Potter yang bergetar.

Draco tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang.

"A-aku mencintaimu j-juga, Dr-Draco," Draco menghirup aroma cokelat-vanila di rambut kelam itu, mendengar dengan seksama bagaimana nama kecilnya disebut P—Harry dengan lidah berbeda, lidah yang ia kira seumur-umur takkan menyebut namanya. "Aku—aku merasakan h-hal yang s-sama," senggukan, "D-Draco."

Malam itu dihabiskan dengan keheningan dan kehangatan yang tidak bicara, rengkuhan dan pelukan yang memberi mereka kehangatan satu-satunya, dan perasaan mereka yang campur aduk antar senang dan tidak percaya.

Draco tersenyum di antara helaian surai Harry, senyuman tulus berterima kasih.

Matanya memandang bulan.

Bulan memang teman berbagi yang pantas untuknya.

Ia percaya jika suatu saat nanti, jika ia ingin menumpahkan semua pikirannya, ia takkan hanya ditemani bulan lagi.

Karena Harry sudah berada di sisinya, membalas perasaannya, membalas pelukannya.

"Terima kasih,"

Bulan.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**)**

**.**

**Kaze's Note::**

Yak, selesai juga fic yang menghantui Kaze selama seharian. **XD **makasih buat yang baca.. dan buat pembaca Mirror of Erised, Kaze gak tahu bisa buat sekuelnya ato apa.. abisnya Kaze lagi ngerjain proyek panjang~ maaf ya~ **Y_Y** tapi diusahakan kok. Dan kayaknya ini bisa dibuat prequel, tapi Kaze gak janji jadi kapan.. ada yang mau? *jadi banyak utang ya?* Silahkan membagi pendapat readers dengan Kaze. DRARRY **FTW! w **mohon maaf lahir batin juga review? Ga masalah, Kaze usahain bales kok, nyohehe. Better late than never, ne?

**Comments such reviews will make the Authors happy! Review, da? ;)**

* * *

><p>Dengan plushie Drarry,<p>

-Kaze,

Finished in 14th of August, 2011.


End file.
